Resolutions to a New Year Amel Chronicles II
by jinx1764
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Forgiveness- 6 weeks of joined at the hip dating and Sarah's feeling smothered by Jareth's awesomeness...whatever is a professional girl to do? Risque humor- 2nd installment of my story of 2 strong people gradually getting it right.
1. Seaside Tours & Tutu Girls

.

.

**This is the start of a sequel to 'Christmas Forgiveness' which can **

**be found on my profile page. They're stand alone**

**but make more sense if read together.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

*Resolutions of a New Year***

**

* * *

**

.

..

Why did he have to be so annoying with his persistent adoration? Always willing to conjure anything or teleport her anywhere just for the merest hint of a smile gracing her lips. And those soulful gazes accompanying his amazing kisses and the sex...don't get started on that she chastised herself. Just because Jareth's love making abilities surpassed any and all previous men Sarah encountered and just because he regularly gifted her with toe-tingling, hair-curling, stomach-flipping, gymnastic prerequisite sex didn't give him permission to take over her life.

No...She would definitely be setting some boundaries...as soon as he arrived for their evening out...well...as soon as they returned from their evening out. Absolutely, unquestionably, as soon as they woke up the next morning ...Sarah was kicking him out of her bed and setting the ground rules for how often Jareth was allowed to spend in her presence; following her, kissing her, conversing with her, distracting her, and generally all around annoying her. Because his constant attentions upon her person were annoying, she reminded herself, very, very annoying!

Approximately six weeks passed since her law firm's Christmas party and their private, infamous wager. Six weeks and they had spent nearly every conscious moment together—and most unconscious as well—exploring their new physical and emotional intimacy. Six weeks or forty-two days or one thousand eight hours and they'd barely spent more than a few of those hours apart. Part of Sarah—the sixteen-year-old dance around in a pink tutu he likes me, he likes me part—couldn't stop grinning, visions of Cheshire cats floating in her head. However, the sober—I'm an aspiring law firm partner have to be taken seriously I'm not putting in enough billable overtime hours why the hell can't you give me some private time so I can work—part gradually started poking sharp sticks of responsibility in the soft, squishy place near her freshly vulnerable heart.

She could not allow herself to morph into this ridiculously giddy, marshmallow-filled, fluff head. Attorneys, especially junior attorneys with a sniffer for success on their radar, needed discipline and focus not overnight teleport trips to Venice.

'_Although that demonstration of his affections was particularly lovely_, ' the girly girl crowed triumphantly in the back of her head and commenced her tutu dance.

"Shut up... ' Sarah groused back at the Pepto-Bismol colored, tulle clad traitor. 'You're not helping."

'_You loved it...I dare you to deny it!' _Tutu girl taunted.

"Irrelevant, I still need to set boundaries otherwise I'll never make partner before I'm 30." She tossed herself backwards into her recliner, body sprawling completely over the bone tinted leather.

"_You've got the Goblin King at your beck and call, is being a partner so important?"_

"Yes! Yes, I've devoted my entire adulthood to it; I can't just give up on it now. Goblin King or not, seriously what kind of person would I be to give up my independence just because a man..."

"_Ahem!"_

"Alright ...geez...a great man comes along wanting to take care of me. Listen, Tutu, I'm not breaking up with him, I think Jareth's amazing and wonderful; I just need some space to take care of my professional life. He'll understand...I think." Sarah bit her lower lip as she considered best how to broach the subject with the surprisingly insecure King, at least when dealing with her. Crap, how the hell did she say this without freaking him out? Hey, Jareth, I think you're super neato keen but I really need some space and feel free to still come around just not as often? Ugh...maybe she should just keep her mouth shut and work around it...how...how?

.

The air swelled with static heralding Jareth's arrival thirty minutes earlier than expected, no surprise, he rarely stayed away longer than a full work day meaning by the time Sarah arrived home Jareth usually waited for her or on occasion met her in her car or other some such nonsense. Today she'd left work early in order to beat him and gather her thoughts prior to his arrival.

"Sarah! My Love, your work has released you early today; how fortuitous to my plans." Jareth said joyfully once he noticed her reclining comfortably. He wore snug, brown leather pants and boots and a royal, blue fine cotton tunic embroidered with gold at the edges; he looked very fine and comfortable in his own skin. Sarah sat upright on her recliner, the leg support snapped shut with a thump.

"You're plans?" She repeated trying not to be distracted by how luscious he looked with his platinum hair sporting matching royal blue highlights. "But first I wanted to talk to you about something important."

Jareth strolled up to her and knelt by the recliner taking her hand with his as if he hadn't heard the second part of her statement. "Yes, my Sarah, I've planned a delightful weekend seaside tour."

Sarah sighed trying not to sound impatient, "I've been to the seaside, Jareth." He didn't seem to notice passed his own excitement.

"Ah, yes but have you toured the seaside territories of the Undines of the Underground?" He watched her eyes widen, "Ha, I didn't think so." And he couldn't help but sound a little smug. Always discerning, his Sarah was quite the picky Queen-to-be and he took great pride in plotting new ways to keep her astonished and attached to him. She certainly kept him on his toes but his pockets were full of tricks, enough to last him a great many years if necessary. He did need dole them out a bit less precipitously however, if he hoped to make them last. Who knew how exceptionally finicky his beautiful Queen may truly be, but he'd was sure to enjoy finding out!

"A seaside tour you say?" She asked just to be sure she'd heard correctly. Tutu girl started dancing again, darn her! Jareth detected a vague wistful tone to her voice and inwardly grinned. His Sarah, so easily tempted and he oh-so-loved-to-tempt!

"Yes, my Love, the Undine's created an impressive complex system of underwater and land tunnels and their city offers many rare and valuable treasures from the deep sea in which to trade. It's truly a unique wonder, one which I would love to share with you this weekend. Now, what did you want to talk about?" He finished abruptly, his eyes curious and accepting to her ill-prepared speech.

Sarah felt her heart speed up from the adrenaline dump into her bloodstream as she listened to Jareth's description of the Undine's city and knew she'd accept, she always did, darn it. And he had heard her afterall, but steamrollered her words as he often did. But once she caught the site of him in his unforgiving leather, sinful visions of night inspired pleasures romped through her imagination as well as other parts of her body and most of her rational thoughts joined tutu girl. Well, one more weekend couldn't hurt, right? It was only forty-eight hours, barely considered billable...really. There weren't any large cases pending, not anything that couldn't wait.

She smiled and nodded, "It sounds wonderful, Jareth." She answered sincerely leaning over the recliner arm to plant a deep kiss on his accepting lips. "I'd love to spend the weekend at the seaside with you and I'll talk to you about it later. It can keep."

_'Liar, liar, pants on fire,'_ Taunted Tutu girl_, "This is going to eat you up the longer you don't talk about it."_

'Shut up, Pepto!' Sarah told her girly girl aspect while she took Jareth's hand as he helped her stand from the recliner. He patiently waited while she packed an overnight bag and returned to her living room, her face an odd mix of elated resignation.

"Are you alright, Sarah? You seem...preoccupied." Jareth searched her face for some answer to his concern, a slight frown marring his lips. Sarah quickly covered her expression with a bright smile.

"Yes, I'm fine..._really_." She insisted as he didn't appear to believe her. Something troubled his Sarah and anything that troubled her troubled him. One didn't require thousands of years of immortal life experience to see beyond her fake smile, but it helped. She may choose to withhold for the moment but Jareth decided he'd wheedle it out of her before the weekend's conclusion. Wheedling and cajoling practically his inventions, along with ploys, sarcasm, irony, and wagers; well, perhaps not wagers, those being quite old. But you know what they say about the oldest tricks in the book being the best and all.

Jareth wrapped an arm firmly around Sarah's waist and conjured a crystal with his free hand. Leaning close in, he kissed her quickly, which she returned, and tossed the crystal upwards where it burst to silver glitter and drifted over their clasped bodies. Once the glitter settled they'd vanished from Sarah's apartment, their weekend seaside tour official begun.

.

.

* * *

**Haha, the sequel has official began as well!**

**Sort of an early jump on the New Year.**

**Hope everyone had a great Christmas!**

**Please Review :o)  
**


	2. Romantic SunsetsFrightening Revelations

.

.

**Okay, finally, I've been on a Reaping trend this week but got my head **

**in the mood for Resolutions today and**

**this little gem tumbled out of my head, lol.**

**I envisioned it one way but as usual it ended different **

**which for me usually means better. At least I think so.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Romantic Sunsets and Frightening Revelations**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sarah lie awake in her bed staring at her darkened ceiling, a snoring Jareth snuggled next to her...so much for kicking him out the morning after as it was two days after their tour of the Undine's territory. They'd returned earlier that evening, engaged in mad, passionate sex—twice—then settled down for the night; well, he'd settled down for the night, she tossed and turned unable to sleep, each and every one of his relaxed snores grating on her nerves. And she hated herself for feeling this way and hated him for making her hate herself for feeling this way...argh! Jareth had shown her a wonderful weekend, romantic and lovely and all other –lys and –isms and –tics her imaginative brain struggled to cease dwelling on. At least she'd silenced Tutu girl for the time being. Turning her head, Sarah gazed at his tousled, platinum locks glowing faintly in the moonlight and smiled at her memories of the weekend...

.

.

_"Sarah, Sarah! Look at the gorgeous sunset, you must hurry!" Jareth called to her, urging her to catch up to him at the summit of the bluffs overlooking the coast. She raised her head to see his slim figure standing several yards ahead on the rocky edge, the sharp winds whipping at his clothes and hair ...Geez, he looked like some god come to life perched with one leg precariously balancing his lithe body on a large boulder. Visions of clichéd romance novel heroes or the Captain Morgan character from that Rum—less piratey though—pranced through her racing libido. Couldn't the man have the decency to look bad just once and give her ego and her female parts a break?_

_ "I'm coming!" She griped. "Pun not intended." She muttered to herself and sucked in another ragged breath. She really needed to start hitting the gym again as her cardio stamina was crap, an unpleasant reality she'd learned once Jareth hiked her butt up the cliffs at the edge of the Undine territory at the very start of their tour. Agreeing to a weekend getaway should've included all teleportation transport but he'd insisted that climbing the cliffs made the view all the better; something about earning it or some such nonsense. Since when did immortal Fae Kings earn things? Sarah lugged her tired legs the last few feet until she stood panting next to the exhilarated and non-exhausted Jareth who flung an arm around her waist pulling her close to his amazingly scented, firm body._

_ "Is this not everything I promised you, Precious?" He gazed down upon her, his light blue, mismatched eyes ablaze with excitement which she had to admit was darn infectious once she got a good look at the abstract painting using the yellow, gold, pink, and blue palettes otherwise known as an evening sky splashed before her. _

_ "Oh...Wow, Jareth, it's ...it's..." Wordless, she stared at the brilliantly, huge sun melting into the ocean's distance horizon and clutched at his arms for security as a strong sense of vertigo overwhelmed her; it was quite a long and jagged way down. Not the way she'd prefer to end up after the tedious climb. He clasped her tighter to him, his breath warm upon her ear._

_ "I won't let you fall. You're safe with me." He murmured before placing a chaste kiss upon her temple causing Sarah finally to force her eyes from the unearthly sunset and face him, their lips brushing together._

_ "I'm always safe with you." She replied honestly and caught him in a passionate kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. She heard him moan deep in his throat, his sinful leather pants hiding nothing of his later intentions for her. Damn, romantic Goblin King making her feel all warm and fuzzy...Sarah forgave him the rigorous climb...this time...as the view had been worth it and so was the make-out session..._

.

.

Jareth woke as soon as Sarah withdrew from her bed...in truth he'd barely slept most of the night as he'd sensed her restlessness which kept him from sleeping very well but he didn't wish to alarm her and chose to pretend better rest than he obtained. From cracked lids he watched her sneak from her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her, and a short time later he smelled her morning ritual brewing. He knew Sarah was required to report to her place of business this morning but she woke earlier than normal. This concerned him greatly, actually many things about Sarah's behavior concerned him lately. The closer their relationship grew the more emotionally distant she acted. And Sarah being...well Sarah...she resisted some of his best efforts to pry into that lockbox she called a heart. Jareth rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling thinking about all he'd done to grant his Love a perfect weekend, and hopefully meld her to him once and for all...

.

.

_ The Undine merchant swam in his pool located behind his booth, making sure to wet his entire skin and gills before returning to the customer table to wait upon them. Jareth watched Sarah admire the Undine's iridescent greenish-gray, smooth skin; she remarked that they reminded her of a whale with the addition of a sparkly layer. Undines appeared to be mainly fish from head to tail but could manipulate their fore fin ends with a fine dexterity equal to human fingers and they could breathe air and spoke a guttural language that Jareth understood. Jareth explained that Undines could breathe dry air for short periods similar to Aboveground lungfish but necessitated quick dips to lengthen their time in the air which allowed them to conduct business with land residents. _

_ Jareth haggled over a particular water opal necklace that he knew Sarah coveted...she touched it repeatedly as she scrutinized the merchant's items. She didn't comprehend that he negotiated the price, which was a Kingly sum, until the merchant scoped up the fiery gem and placed in her palms, waving his fins in a shooing motion and gave her a gurgling laugh at her shocked expression. When she glanced at Jareth for confirmation he merely nodded that 'yes, the treasure was now hers' but instead of smiling in gratitude as he expected and perhaps politely but excitedly requesting him to fasten it around her neck Sarah did something utterly unexpected. She blanched, her face falling from admiration of the item's beauty to emptiness. She carefully placed the necklace back on the merchant's table and without another word she spun on her heels and stormed away from him. The Undine burbled and gave a surprised look to Jareth and in shock waved his fins anxiously, afraid his sale was lost and the King displeased. Sparing a relieving look for the merchant, Jareth picked up the necklace, pocketed it, and dropped several gold coins in the merchant's fins before following his Sarah...why she was annoyed now the latest and greatest mystery of his long life._

_ "Sarah," He called catching up to her in the tunnels and grabbing her elbow none to gently. "What the devil was that all about?" _

_ "Don't Jareth...don't try and buy me!" She snapped at him._

_ "What?" He said completely taken by surprise at the vehemence of her accusation. "I would never..." He sputtered in anger then stopped at her reddened face and clenched fists. Whatever her assumptions, though wrong, he mustn't brush her concerns off. However much he wanted to throttle her at the moment...or bed her...Gods Below the woman was infuriating! Which is why you love her, old boy...oh, bloody hell...what did he...? _

_ "Well? You would never what?" Sarah said impatiently, her arms crossed and her foot all but tapping as she glared at him, yanking his mind from his internal wanderings; taking a deep breath to compose himself Jareth addressed the gorgeously galling creature standing before him. _

_ "I would never offer such a distasteful, offensive insult to a woman that I...a woman whom..." He stumbled on the words so freshly in his mind; it couldn't really be true...could it? Of course, he'd wanted her as his Queen since he'd first laid his royal vision upon her but that was just because he was a King and that's what Kings do...they covet and take what they want...right? __**Right**__? Damn internal voice deserting him now..._

_ "Jareth, are you going to answer the question anytime this century? You know you're the only immortal in this conversation." Sarah's very sardonic tone cut his mental fog again. _

_ "I was only trying to say, my dear that I would never dream of insulting you in such a manner." He finished smoothly. There that wasn't so difficult now was it, old boy? _'_Great,' He thought.' Now you answer me, some help you are!' Jareth covered his splintered thoughts by granting Sarah a devilish grin which seemed to melt her icicle heart somewhat. "Can't a man purchase a mere bauble for the lovely lady in his life?" He added taking her hands in his, commencing to massage them lightly. _

_ "Well...I guess so," Her answer sounded iffy until she added, "As long as that's all it is."_

_ "Of course, of course...just a small gift to show my...admiration." Jareth agreed pulling the extremely expensive 'bauble' from his pocket and draping it across her palm. Sarah's eyes lighted up again and a shy smile spread her lips causing the desire to ravish those same lips to well up from the base of his groin. Oh, you've got it bad, old boy. Very, very bad. _

'_Yes, I'm afraid I probably do', he agreed with the traitorous voice._

"_Would you help me put it on?" She asked sweetly and he complied, sweeping her raven tresses aside to bare her neck and shoulders. Encircling her with his arms and the unclasped necklace as he settled it in place against her flawless skin while impure thoughts of taking the necklace and everything else on her person decidedly OFF skated through his mind and other less rational parts of his body. Jareth placed an open-mouthed kiss at the base of her neck slowly working his way along to her collarbone as his hands gripped her shoulders. He heard Sarah moan and her hands rubbed the outside of both of his thighs pulling him into her backside where he fit so perfectly against her crevice. _

"_Sarah, without doubt I know you'll be the death of me." He murmured into her neck._

"_I thought you couldn't die?" She asked as she slowly rotated her hips, rubbing him in all the right places. _

"_Well, I'm quite sure if there's a way you'll be the one to find it." He responded thrusting into her resistance..._

.

.

'Stop torturing yourself.' Jareth mentally slapped his runaway memories of the whirlwind weekend turned emotional rollercoaster. He needed to focus on solving his dilemma with his Sarah. Unfortunately, he'd been unsuccessful at wheedling much out of her thoughts, she was a pit bull at guarding her inner most feelings and apparently he didn't really know his...so where did that leave them? Hopefully enjoying copious amounts of pleasures of the most intimate physical kind...he grinned remembering the two rounds of vigorous adult touching they'd engaged in last night. First time starting in the kitchen and finishing on the living room couch with the delightfully perfect crevice of her bottom spread before him...Sarah may hold back emotionally but she certainly didn't restrain herself physically! Her stamina and open-mindedness rivaled his and that was wealth beyond measure which he'd not found in...Well...Ever.

Ever...ever...ever...she was wealth beyond measure...his heart and various other parts of his rebellious anatomy sang and he felt said anatomy stand at attention for morning reveille. Groaning, Jareth rolled out of Sarah's bed and stumbled to her attached master bathroom doing his best to focus his thoughts on boring, revolting topics like chickens and goblins rather than enticing potential Goblin Queens who were at this very moment less than fifty feet away from him in her kitchen.

"Chickens, chickens, chickens." He chanted leaning and hovering over the mundane toilet trying his best to aim properly. Damn potential Goblin Queens.

.

.

Coffee brewed, Sarah enjoyed her second cup sitting at her kitchen table contemplating her dilemma with the annoying, sexy Goblin King snoozing in her bed. Why'd he have to be so...so wonderful all the darn time? She still hadn't had the TALK with him as she promised herself she would this weekend and there'd been several times that she could tell _that __he could tell _that something wasn't right with her. And after she'd told him that she wanted to talk to him about something then didn't...well...what was she supposed to say now? Every time her bravery rose and she almost broached the subject he'd go and be romantic or generous or sexy or any number of other distracting adjectives.

Maybe she should just blurt it out and run. Maybe she could try avoiding him...yeah, like that would work...poof, hello! Maybe, maybe, maybe she should stop fighting her feelings and just enjoy it...him...them...Oh, hell. This couldn't be happening. She just couldn't be falling for...Jareth. He was her friend and an immortal. He liked her sure but he wasn't interested in long term, not when long term was forever and he could have anyone he wanted. Besides, after how she rejected the first time they met why on Earth would he ever risk himself that way again? No...This was just fun and games...fun...and...sex. Great sex, the best sex of her life sex. Get your head straight, Williams!

She deliberately shook herself from head to toe, squared her shoulders, pushed her chair back, and stood from her table; time to clean up and get ready for work. Sarah walked towards her bedroom, pointedly avoiding looking at the bed to keep from being tempted to join Jareth...he slept in the nude...and barreled into her bathroom determined to start her day.

"Bloody hell!" A male voice cursed at her, Sarah swiveled her head around seeing a very buff Jareth leaning awkwardly over the toilet...well... now he was scrambling towards her shower, grabbing at the towel, missing the towel, and falling into the shower curtain which encased him like a tamale as he continued to fall into the tub, curtain rod and all. "_Bloody Hell_! Have you not heard of knocking, woman?" His muffled voice demanded.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Sarah rushed to his aid. Kneeling at the tub edge she fished through the mess of curtain, towel, rod, and rings with pale, muscular limbs and a fluffy head sticking out at various angles. "Jareth, are you okay?" She asked sheepishly once she finally exposed his irate face.

"Nothing but my pride I suspect." He answered snidely and Sarah could tell he was quite irritated with her.

"I'm really, really sorry. I'm not used to people staying over I guess." She said lamely which earned her a cold glare from him.

"I suppose I'll take that as a positive sign." His tone was acid as he pulled himself from her tub of humiliation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She ripped back at his royal pissiness...pun definitely intended...stepping back, now refusing to help.

"It means whatever you what it to mean, my dear." He refused to meet her eyes, wrapping the finally claimed towel around his narrow waist. Being nude in her presence was only desired if humiliation, specifically his, was not involved as certain large morning problems were instantly solved.

"That's it...that is _so_ it, Goblin King!" Jareth's brows arched, he noticed she only called him that when her ire with him was up, what did he do? He's the one who got tossed in the tub! "Out...out of my home and don't come back until I say so! Got it?"

Jareth straightened his body until his natural, moderate height and regality filled the bathroom, rather a stunning feat as he was wearing a fuzzy, mint green towel. In an icy voice he answered, "You needn't shout, the message is quite clear by your despicable behavior towards me the last two days. Don't worry; I wouldn't bother to show my face to someone who obviously has no desire in having me about. Good day, madam." And with that he bowed his head with a snap, his tangled hair drifting forward and vanished, taking her last clean, fuzzy, mint green towel with him and leaving Sarah to stare at the empty non-Jareth space for far longer than she felt comfortable thinking about later on when she allowed herself to think about such things.

.

.

* * *

**Haha!**

**Chap 2 finally!**

**It had me laughing as I wrote it, lol!**

**Whatever will they do now?**

**Review Time!**

**Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!  
**


	3. Of Determined Consternation

.

.

* * *

**Of Determined Consternation **

**

* * *

**

.

.

The first full seventy-two hours without Jareth's exasperating behavior dogging her every move brought Sarah a sense of peacefulness she'd not experienced since their wager, perhaps even before that. The serenity pervaded her life so thoroughly that her work days veritably flew by without so much as a single true billable hour being completed, as Sarah sat at her desk finding herself at a loss at how to begin. After so many weeks of the excitement of being lost in his arctic eyes she hardly knew how to do anything but think about Jareth, causing her work to suffer and others noticed. Sarah caught various co-workers giving her curious glares as she was not usually one to be so determinedly organized about not working.

'_I told you it would eat you up inside.'_ Tutu girl reprimanded. '_You should've talked to him instead going all postal.'_

'Lovely...you're back; just when I thought I'd silenced you for good.' Sarah told the evil, pink frou-frou portion of her psyche.

'_You must know that I'm never really gone, like a bad penny or herpes. Sooner or later I'll always turn up.'_

'And you just had to add that visual did you? You are a sick, sick girl, Tutu.'

'_Remember... I'm really you, Sarah, so let's not commence any stone tossing!' _Tutu shot back and Sarah mentally smacked herself for having an insane argument with herself over her own sick sense of humor. Focus on work, must get to work...so far today she'd reorganized her desk top, all the drawers and note board, drank three cups of coffee, and emptied her trashcan...twice which reminded her of the amazing sex with Jareth the other night...twice...argh...focus..Work..._here to work_... not think about wonderful, infuriating, sexy Goblin Kings!

Since her desk obviously wasn't conducive to her work environment at the moment Sarah decided to take a little walk around the office, because when she thought about her desk she envisioned Jareth stripped naked and taking her over and over and over on said hardwood desk. Like some cheap dime store romance authoress she imagined him sweeping her desk free of its workplace accruements, them laughing gleefully as the plastic and metal accessories crashed to the tile floor, Jareth freeing her body from the confining suit she was required to wear and making love to her all day and night on that hard...hard desk. Damn it, she had to get a hold of hormones! She'd not kicked him out barely three days ago and still she could think of nothing else but his deliciousness. His pale, moonlight-skinned deliciousness...

"Sarah, hey, are you in there?" A voice cut through her daydream like a horror movie chainsaw and Sarah jumped, startled.

"What? Oh, Christy, hey...Sorry, I didn't see you there." Sarah stammered and blushed trying to cover her racy thoughts from one of her few semi-close friends other than Amanda.

"You looked like you were a million miles away. Something on your mind?" Her co-worker Christy asked concerned, her brown eyes searching Sarah's slightly dazed ones.

"No, nothing, just tired I guess." Sarah smoothly lied. No way was she explaining Jareth to anyone just yet. Not since the Christmas party had she allowed him to meet any of her friends or co-workers. She'd always done her best to keep him and the rest of her life separate because until now, and especially now, she just never knew what Jareth's motives were regarding her and she didn't want to field a ton of questions. Is he your boyfriend? Is this serious? Do you love him? Boxer or Briefs? How the hell should she know the answer to any of those questions? Well...she figured out the last one quick enough, neither, Jareth went commando. Like unwrapping her own birthday surprise every night! Stop thinking about Jareth naked...think about something, anything else...Bog of Eternal Stench...Hoggle in the Bog...Hoggle naked...eewww...that did it.

Unfortunately, Sarah had always sucked at relationships, romantic and otherwise; she supposed it went back to her mother abandoning her and her father's remarrying so quickly. Her step-mother tried, she really did, Sarah could see that in retrospect but they never really clicked even after Sarah won Toby back and learned valuable lessons about life. She and her step-mother tolerated one another and her father remained utterly clueless, the middle-aged doof. Really, for a man who excelled at the law and claimed a 160 IQ he really stank in the understanding your daughter department. That was a big reason why Sarah became a lawyer, maybe if she became successful in her father's profession they'd finally have something in common and he'd really _see_ her. So far the plan seemed to be working, whenever she'd visit for family occasions her father would talk shop with her for hours and they'd connect over legal issues, but nothing more.

Maybe once she became a partner he'd really see her as a person and a success then he'd be proud of her and acknowledge her then. Sarah held on to that dream, it's what drove her to accomplish so much so young. But her father sure was taking his time about figuring it out and Sarah began to wonder if his middle-aged denseness would ever figure it out. Her relationship with Jareth, if that what it was, if she hadn't ruined it...if, if, if, it caused her to question everything she'd ever planned for her life.

"Well, you do look tired but your eyes say distracted. A very particular type of distracted I'd say." Christy alluded with the voice of a knowledgeable female. "I've known you for the entire three years you've worked here, Sarah, and you're always so focused. What or who has you so distracted dare I ask?" Christy nudged her and waggled her eyebrows suggestively bringing forth a groan from the victimized and much put-upon Sarah who considered denying Christy's implication for about a nanosecond. Then she really, really felt the need to confide in someone, a female someone especially, other than Tutu girl.

"Did you see the man that escorted me to the Christmas party?" Sarah asked Christy, she'd never introduced them but Jareth tended to make an impression on the female population and many of the males as well.

"Did I ever! Girl, did you raid a GQ model convention? Where did you meet him?" Christy gushed, obviously she had noticed Jareth.

"It's sort of a long story...let's just say I've known him since high school." Sarah answered sheepishly trying to be as truthful as possible.

"High school sweethearts?"

Tutu girl sputtered in the recesses of Sarah's brain, "_Is that what we're calling it now?' _ And Sarah sputtered along with Tutu.

"No! Nothing like that! Just friends," Sarah protested, her face changing several shades of reddish purple then added in a mumbled voice. "Until recently that is."

"Aha! I knew it! You are that kind of distracted, _nice_!" Christy commenced a little dance that looked remarkably similar to Tutu girl's dance and Sarah's mortification amplified when numerous co-workers watched them with growling interest.

"Stop that!" Sarah grabbed Christy's arms forcing her to freeze. "People are staring, besides...it's complicated."

"Complicated? Are you bonkers? What's complicated about a total biscuit of a man wanting you?" Christy's voice raised an octave, then her eyes widened in shock as she leapt to an assumption. "Oh shit...he doesn't want you? He dumped you? Oh, Sarah!"

"No...No, he didn't dump me." Sarah released one of Christy's arms but dragged her into the break room by her one arm for a semblance of privacy since more of their co-workers ceased working entirely treating them as their afternoon dramatic television. "I sort of maybe dumped him, but I'm not sure because it was a stupid fight." Sarah blurted out once the break room door shut behind them, leaving them alone. Christy's expression grew more shocked and disappointed which each word.

"Out with it, tell me everything that happened." Her friend demanded, arms crossed and stance determined. Sarah spilled every detail. Well...not _every_ detail, she wasn't a kiss and tell type of girl, not to mention she didn't care to chance Christy snapping up any juicy Jareth bits Sarah left lying about, but she explained enough for Christy to get the gist of her dilemma. Should she or shouldn't she? Should she call him back only after three days, chance a real relationship but what if he didn't want that, what if she ruined it like she usually did. Boyfriends tended not to last long around Sarah Williams—man-eater extraordinaire. Chew'em up and spit'em out and onto the next one...but now...maybe she didn't want to move on to the next one.

"Sarah, you like this guy, right?" Christy asked her voice serious, her face sincere.

Sarah shrugged, "Maybe...yeah, I think so."

"You _really_ like this Jareth. I've never seen you so twisted up over anyone other than your father."

"Ugh, please don't mention him today." Rolling her eyes Sarah flopped into a chair exasperated with every primary male in her life. Christy joined her at the break table.

"Look, my advice is this." Her tone serious Christy gave Sarah a mini lecture. "You need to talk to him like you originally planned. Lay it all out on the table. If he feels the same way about you, and I suspect he does, it'll all work out but you gotta give it a chance. Give him a chance and yourself, because you never know when the real thing will show up and trust me you don't what to miss that train."

Sarah groaned laying her head on the table, "I knew you were gonna say that. I suck at relationship talks. I always say the wrong thing then bamm-o, pissed off ex-boyfriend." Christy patted her head.

"Just try it one more time, Hon, I think you might be surprised."

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Three days...three days and the blasted girl persisted in ignoring him! Stunned, Jareth had spent the better part of the first two days pacing various rooms in his castle; his goblins scrambling in fear for their partially clean hides as they had no desire for any free-fly punting into the Bog and Kingy's mood was quite severe lately which could only mean the Queen-to-be was the cause. She was usually the cause when Kingy's mood deteriorated, unless Trolls were involved but none of the smarter goblins, Skittle in particular, had heard any rumors of Troll schemes or intrigues lately so it had be to _her_.

After their latest fight, he teleported home in a prideful huff still wearing her fluffy, mint green towel and only her towel, he assumed Sarah would crater and call him back to her with a few hours, a day tops. So when three days passed without so much as a whisper from her, his patience thinned to epic proportions. Blast her! How dare she play with him in such a manner! After all he'd done for her, after all he felt for her. How much more must he do for her to prove his love? The stubborn, irrational, infernal...Gods Below he missed her! He slapped his thigh with his riding crop which brought back memories of that night in the museum when he teased her with it...running over her breast, down her hips, and over her thigh where he slapped her once before bringing it back up between her thighs under her dress...Jareth's snug leather pants grew quite a bit snugger and he reached down to adjust himself.

He must stop persecuting himself with memories and fantasies of his sensual Sarah. He swore he wouldn't show his face to her before she called him and intended on following through with his vow. He would, he could out last her! He wanted her as his queen but she wasn't a queen yet and he was king, he would have his way come a cold day in Hades. But first he needed a drink or twelve.

"Skittle!" he yelled for his faithful, little goblin who appeared scurrying from around a corner into his throne room.

"Kingy call Skittle?" The goblin bounced nervously at Jareth's black booted foot.

"Watch the castle, I'm going out." And he vanished from his throne room leaving Skittle covered in a flurry of silver glitter.

* * *

Jareth preferred Aboveground pubs whenever serious drinking needed doing as the Goblin City served only the finest swill and the rest of the Underground was a "dry county" but not because of a lack of alcohol, the lack of intelligent life being the main deterrent to imbibing. Which was why he spent quite a deal of his time Aboveground; even if most Mortals were laughably simple at least he derived many, many years of entertainment value from watching and interacting with them, especially while drunk.

Arriving at one of his favorite drinking establishments, Mortal glamour in place and dressed in tight jeans, black t-shirt and black leather jacket with matching boots, Jareth entered the shady public house and sauntered directly to the bar. The head of every woman in sniffing distance turned in his direction and several men as well. A discreet smirk curled Jareth's mouth, the tips of his sharp teeth peeking passed his lips; Sarah may not realize how lucky a girl she was but Jareth knew others would crawl to him, begging to serve his every need and all he need do is but grant their requests. However tempting as the idea was the only woman who thrilled him pushed him away; he ground his teeth reminded of her, again.

"What can I get you, pal?" The bartender asked Jareth as he took an available stool.

"Single malt scotch, neat, a double." He requested, his voice all business.

"You got it." The young, slightly rough looking bartender replied placing a highball glass on the counter and pouring Jareth two fingers of high quality amber liquid. Jareth slid credit card to the man; he had a fake identity he'd created decades ago which he kept updated for realism and the balance on the card cleared every month from accounts he replenished magically, but everyone actually got paid. Jareth may be a trickster but he wasn't a thief, no matter what certain people said.

Grabbing the glass Jareth tossed back the contents in one swallow, a great many years of practice went into his drinking skills he was, after all, a few thousand years old. He enjoyed the burn scouring his throat and grimaced a bit before lightly slamming the glass on the bar and ordering another. And another, and another...

* * *

.

.

The blonde hung on Jareth's right arm like a dirty toga while the red head draped over his other arm, both fawning over him. All three were seriously toasted and laughing hysterically.

"Sso then I bought the Bloody necklace for her caushe I could tell sshe wanted it but sshe shtorms off accushing me of 'buying her', can you believe it?" Jareth told the two women hanging on his every slurred word.

"No!" They exclaimed together, aghast at the scary woman who would reject such a man.

"Yesh...then after a terribly romantic weekend and some of the besht shex in two realms, if I do shay sho myshelf, provided by yours truly she acts distant then prosheeds to kick me out of her home!" Jareth expounded to his enthralled audience as he nursed his tenth or eleventh double scotch. He'd lost count after his ninth...he thinks it was his ninth.

"You poor thing! I would never kick you out." The red head proclaimed snuggling up closer to Jareth working her way under his arm. Jareth eyed her strangely as if wondering who she was and how she'd gotten so close to him.

"You wouldn't, hmmm?" He asked then turned his head to the blonde on his opposite side. "What about you?"

"You're safe with me, baby." She answered slipping under his other arm and Jareth's face suddenly looked confused as if he expected to see someone else standing next to him but couldn't quite remember whom.

He leaned into the blonde's face then loosely swiveled his head to red, "Pardon, but do I know you? Either of you?" Both arms were draped over the women's shoulders while he sat on the bar stool.

"You can know us as well as you want." Blonde said.

"That's right." Red agreed.

"Oh, well..." Jareth's exceedingly inebriated brain and vision attempted to focus on the two ladies, but something important niggled at the backburner of his conscience, something about brown hair and infernal damnation. No wait...that wasn't right...infernal, brown hair? Internal damnation...no...Maybe it was eternal damnation because of infernal, brown hair. Bloody hell, what was so important?

"So, how about it, Jar? You want to get to know us better?" Red asked as her hand caressed his denim clad crotch, which was decidedly not firm, making Jareth jump and a vision of an infuriating beauty crystallized in his foggy mind. Sarah! Bloody hell...what would she think of him right now? What would she do? She'd flay you alive but she'd wait until after you sobered up, that's what she'd do. His stupid internal voice finally answered. Where the hell were you three hours ago?

Bloody hell...she'd make a cruel Queen! Part of Jareth grinned at the thought but understood he'd better end the night now before things really got out of hand and whatever chance remained with Sarah vanished faster than one of his crystals spinning over his arm. He really hated this love crap. He'd never turned down offers from exceptionally willing woman until he'd been unfortunate enough to crash land his life into Sarah's.

"Ladies, I apologizhe but I really musht be going home...alone." He gracefully withdrew his arms from the women and stood while the women whined as their catch for the night slipped away. "But it's been a pleashure." He bowed his head slightly, nearly losing his balance and proceeded to weave his way out of the bar before teleporting home, prepared to endure a world-ending hangover while cursing Sarah's name and Eros, as well. Next time he ran into that winged freaked he'd take his quiver of arrows and shove them right up his -!

.

.

* * *

Well, they're not doing so great right now are they?

LOL! Stubborn to a fault they are!

Please Review

:o)


	4. Stratagems of the Resolute

.

.

**Ok, so for some reason this chapter fussed at me for a few days**

**so I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Stratagems of the Resolute **

**

* * *

**

.

.

Trolls declared war inside Jareth's skull. Miniature, insanely strong trolls pounding war drums and brandishing maces until he feared his hang-over migraine threatened to melt his sanity. He groaned and rolled onto his back as his bed sheets were moist from his excessive drool, the distasteful chill waking him. Bloody hell, what reeked? Jareth lift his arm and sniffed his shirt, ugh, he reeked...of stale smoke, scotch, and cheap perfume which reminded of him of red and blonde last night and why he ditched the pub so quickly once his conscience decided to rejoin the pity party before his actions steered him down a regretful road of debauchery. Drunken, amnesic, decidedly sinful-depending upon your religious preference debauchery; besides he hadn't wanted to ruin his relationship with Sarah...if in fact that's what this was...he just wanted to forget her emotionally stunted gorgeousness for one night while he dealt with the reality of her resolved disregard of him.

'_I can't be responsible for you all the time.' _His inner voice said sounding rather more ashamed then righteous. '_I leave you alone for a day and look what almost happens!"_

"Shut up..." he muttered to his internal voice which had left to his own shoddy girlfriend deciphering procedures. "It's your fault I nearly fell victim to my own vices." Jareth draped his stinky arm over his eyes to block the inconsiderate morning light beaming through his balcony, too tired even to use magic to close the curtains, he lie in misery unable to remember the last time he'd drank to such pain. It had been at least two centuries ago...sometime around the early 1800's while he traipsed about Europe during the Napoleonic War...the first one not the ridiculously bloody Hundred Days because the tyrant didn't know he was defeated. As much as Jareth dislike the man personally he'd admired his tenacity and Jareth grinned as he thought about Sarah's spirit.

_'I am you...so this is really your fault!'_ The voice accused trying to regain face.

"My head is killing me...will you _please_ be quiet unless you have something useful to say!" The voice grumbled for a minute then added.

'_So, what are you going to do to get her back? You are going to do something besides play the victim?'_

"Pardon? Play the victim?" That got his attention. She kicked him out, how was he playing the victim? He was the bloody victim!

'_Yes, of course. You're King! No one kicks you out; you're only a victim by your choice!'_

Now that really got Jareth's attention. "True. I like your thinking. No wonder we're so much alike." He removed his arm from his eyes and sat up slowly as not to upset either his head or his stomach. "Go on."

'_Well, I've been thinking while you've been wasting time.'_

_ "_I was recovering." Jareth defended. "Have you any idea the difficulty scheming presents while one is hung-over?"

'_Of course not...I've never been so foolish as to debauch myself while there are perfectly perfect Goblin Queens to claim.'_

"Your humility is noted," Jareth deadpanned through gritted teeth; sometimes he really hated himself, "Your idea?"

'_You can't just show yourself to her after what you said. We do have our pride to maintain after all.'_ Voice said haughtily.

"Agreed."

'_But who says you can't show yourself to her in other ways, more ardent, reality defying ways.'_

"I like the sneakiness in your tone, do go on..." Jareth's headache and queasiness receded as the voice detailed the evil plot to not only get Sarah back but to do so on his terms. His cupped his chin thoughtfully as he and his conscience strategized. They did their best work when collaborating on evil plots.

.

.

* * *

**jsjsjsjsjsj**

**

* * *

**

.

.

Tossing and turning in her bed Sarah woke with a startled gasp, her sweaty sheets ribboned around her legs. She checked her alarm clock, almost 4am and she remembered that tomorrow...technically today...was Saturday, she was free of work if she wished. What woke her? The dream...the luscious sex dream crashed into her consciousness. Her sixth dream in two nights—which would on its own be an orgasmic record, but this latest dream pushed all boundaries of Sarah's previous subconscious Jareth induced nocturnal fantasies.

Somehow during what started off as a normal sexual encounter with his royal hotness, and during the point where they were sans clothing and nicely steamed up and bothered, Sarah experienced what could only be described as two more identical Jareths joining in the love romp. Which brought the grand total of _three _extremely hot Jareths—who were by the way all fantastic lovers—making rough, salacious, and ohmyGodIcan'tbelievethat'shumanlypossible love to her. How she survived the experience without a coronary was a case for mental stupefaction; hence, her rather rude awakening. Ever since she'd told Christy her Goblin King dilemma she'd been having increasingly lewd dreams about Jareth and waking with a strong sense of physical dissatisfaction. Sure she'd climax during the dreams but it_...just...wasn't...the same_!

'_Just admit it,'_ Tutu chimed it. '_You miss him and his leather clad bodaciousness . You know, he __**IS **__a sorcerer. I bet he might even be able to make that three on one action come true.' _ Sarah kicked her sheets free of her legs practically screaming in mental and sexual frustration.

"Fine...FINE! You want him so bad, Tutu, you can have him!" Jumping from her bed and without bothering to turn on her lights, Sarah stood resolute in the middle of her bedroom and declared firmly. "Jareth, enough with the sex dreams and get your ass here pronto."

"You screeched, Precious?" His velvet drawl slid over her skin from behind her and Sarah spun to see him reclined upon her rumpled bed in his customary leather pants and _only_ his leather pants. Yep...barefooted, bare-chested, and a whole lot of other bareness assaulted her taut senses. Her first and overwhelming reaction was to jump him and remove said leather pants with her teeth but somehow her anger overrode her libido and she restrained herself. Never let it be said by anyone that Sarah Ann Williams lack enormous reserves of willpower.

"You!" She spat and Jareth admired how her enflamed skin contrasted nicely with her cream silk negligee...that also did wonders for particular portions of her more...prominent anatomy. His ridiculously tight pants grew too snug again..grew being the operative word...and he attempted to shift his hips inconspicuously to adjust certain portions of his anatomy. Damn and blast! His body had a mind of its own around her! Can't have Sarah thinking she held the upper hand in their newest game.

"Me? You say that with such...passion, my Dear. It couldn't be that you've missed me?" He purred in a self-satisfied voice and observed his lovely nemesis sputter with indignation. The fire in her eyes bespoke a certain righteousness that disturbed Jareth; this wasn't going at all how he'd envisioned. After he'd sent her such tempting dreams of him he knew her resistance would crumbled within days if not hours, of that he'd been correct, but her frenzied attack was supposed to be directed towards ravishing him not accusing him.

"Missed you? You cheat! Like you didn't invade my dreams with the intention of driving me around the bend first." She heard her shrillness and tried to calm down as she paced at her bedside but her nerves were frayed and having him literally at arm's length tripled that stress. She saw his expression change slightly from smug to uncomfortable; the change was minute and if she didn't know him so well it might've slipped passed her. As it was she caught it and froze and he knew he was trapped.

He'd never lied to her and Bloody hell if he'd start now but the woman was too smart by half and he knew instantly when _she knew_ that he knew that she'd figured him out. Did immortality count for nothing against her? Not even thirty Mortal years old and already she out-witted him on a regular basis.

"Jareth..." The warning tone in her voice a blend of ice and fire and he cringed. Time to rev things up to Stage 2; either they'd survive Defcon 1 without all out war being declared and maybe, just maybe, live happily ever after or else they'd cease being a problem for each other or anyone else in two realms. Sarah crawled onto the bed and stalked him, he really didn't approve of the feral spark in her eyes as it was less passion and more revenge based. Perhaps robbing two nights of sleep from his potential Queen hadn't been quite the well thought out plan he believed it to be.

"Now Sarah...don't do anything you'll regret." He advised, sat up, and shimmied away from her until he perched on the edge of her bed. Did she just growl? Definitely time for Stage 2 escalation. Just as Sarah reached his side of the bed, her hand reaching for him in a sort of claw formation, Jareth flicked his wrist conjuring a crystal which he tossed at her before she could spring away and Sarah howled in frustrated rage as she realized what he'd done.

"Jareth! You glittery bastard! Untie me now and I mean yesterday or I swear you'll think the Bog is a vacation spot when I get done with you!" Sarah watched Jareth admire his handiwork as he towered over her, as his spell bodily secured her spread eagle upon her own bed. She twisted her head to see what could've been used to tie her as her headboard was plain and there was no foot board and noticed what looked to be four large crystalline loops at each corner of her bed. Thick leather thongs wrapped around her wrists and ankles, tight enough that she couldn't wriggle free but not so tight that she felt her extremities lose circulation. Oh...he'd done it now...tying her up against her will...he was toast as soon as she worked her way free.

"Sarah," He said soothingly sitting on the edge of the bed causing her to bristle but he refused to move away. "We have much to discuss and I grow tired of your obstinate behavior."

"My obstinacy? Why you..." Her body jerked towards him pulling her restraints snug and her skin around the leather blanched.

"Now, now Precious, don't hurt yourself." Jareth stroked her hair lovingly ignoring the anger flaming in her eyes. "It's not my intention to harm you; I just want to discuss certain aspects of our relationship."

"So you tie me up? This whole not dying thing has really affected your critical thinking skills." She said sarcastically punctuated by an inelegant snort as she tossed her head back against the mattress.

"I need to be sure you hear what I have to say, your focus is vital to our conversation." He ran his fingers lightly down her arm closest to him, enjoying seeing her skin prickle.

"This'll be good." She snipped.

"Oh, I think so." He ran his fingers back up her arm and across her chest barely brushing the edges of her already hardened nipples which he could see tenting her silk nightgown. "You're enjoying this aren't you, my Dear?"

"In your dreams." She bared her teeth at him and Jareth laughed heartily.

"No, Sarah, I believe in yours!" And he quickly claimed her mouth running his tongue inside hers as she immediately accepted him. They moaned simultaneously having missed each other too long. Jareth shifted his body to lie over Sarah, his hands running over her silken clad breasts down her torso and to her bare legs which were held open for him.

"Jareth! Untie me!" She said passionately between frenzied kisses.

"Not until you admit you love me." He replied his torturous hands exploring her most intimate areas.

"What?" She cried out and pulled her lips from his. "What about you?"

He lifted his head staring down at her, "I've already proven it." He said and tried to kiss her again but Sarah twisted away so he missed.

"Proven it? So you don't have to say it but I do?"

"Well...I'm a King...and...Uh...well..." Somehow the idea seem rather more logical two days ago but as he gazed into her wounded, enraged eyes Jareth acutely realized how stupid he was for a being his age. Really, really stupid.

"Get. The hell. Off me." Her icicle voice cut right through his heart and Jareth tried to swallow as the cruelty of her eyes destroyed his stupid, stupid plan.

"Sarah, it's not what you think." Jareth leaned onto his side shifting his weight from her.

"Untie me, Jareth."

"Just listen for a minute, one minute." He rush on, could hear himself babbling in desperation so when she remained silent he thought perhaps he'd gained a reprieve. "I love you, Sarah. I'm a complete idiot but you should understand that while I'm quite old, even you don't know how old, I've never truly been in love before. This is not an emotion I'm...familiar with or have any experience dealing in...I am as lost as you." Jareth hurried through his explanation and while her eyes didn't soften they didn't engulf him in flames either. That's probably a good sign. He decided to try a little faith and released her restrains with a snap of his fingers. She pulled her arms and legs tight her torso and rolled away from him until her back faced him.

"Sarah, please, talk to me." He lightly touched her back...she didn't flinch or scoot away or shove her ankle into his crotch...all positive signs...because that last one would seriously hurt at the moment. "Sarah? I don't know what to do. But I know I love you and I want to try to figure out how to have a relationship with you, perhaps one day you would accept being my Queen?"

.

Sarah listened to Jareth speaking to her and held back her emotions until she thought they'd explode. Too much...it was all too much. He loved her, he tied her up to force her to admit it first but how's that going to work in a relationship? God, they were both so messed up, what was wrong with them?

'_But he's admitting it now._' Tutu pointed out. '_You're just going to leave him hanging?_ _ You know that admission has a short shelf life.'_

'I know, but can I really do this? Can I really be in a relationship with him and not screw it up? With an immortal man who thinks tying me up is equal to relationship counseling?' She asked Tutu.

'_How the hell should I know? But you love him don't you?'_

'Yeah, I do.'

'_Then it's worth a chance_._ It's all either of you can do.'_

Sarah rolled over to face Jareth and heard his surprised intake of breath. "Okay...this was insane and if you ever tie me up without my permission again I'll think up some sort of suitable punishment."

"Absolutely!" He readily agreed trying to keep the enthusiasm from his voice that she was actually talking to him and not kicking him out or just plain kicking him.

"And there's going to be some boundaries and ground rules in place...you can't just take over my life, Jareth."

"Understood, I can agreed to that." He eagerly nodded stroking her hair, pleased that she allowed it.

"And..." She leaned close and brushed her lips against his, "I love you, too." She admitted before crushing her lips to his and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and rolling her on top of him.

"Precious, don't ever scare me like that again." He told her while working her nightgown over her head.

"Jareth, don't ever give me a reason to and I won't." She retorted working on his leather pants until they were both nude and reveling in one another for the rest of the weekend.

.

.

* * *

**Awwww...**

**tbc**

**Please Review**

**Cause they make me happy**

**:o)**


	5. sequel update

Update

Sequel to Resolutions now up

"Valentine Evenings"

check my profile for the story listing


End file.
